


局外人

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, POV Hastur (Good Omens), Rape/Non-con Elements, jealous Hastur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 是哈斯塔POV的抹布蛇(但是基本啥都没看见总之没什么可看的orz)。他们都是Étranger。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Demons (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	局外人

他站在审判席的边缘，站得很勉强，不知道自己究竟为什么会在这里。四周都是阴影，他几乎没到阴影的末端里，希望墙的尽头并不是尽头。但他在这里，他是个地狱公爵，和利古尔平级，稍逊于别西卜和大衮，他终归有权站在这里。还有很多恶魔在外面，被隔在铁栏对面，等待着要看到他即将看到的一切，而且不会看得和他一样清楚。所以他并不是最可悲的。他比他们好。大概吧。  
就停在“大概吧”这里好了。因为别西卜说话了。“把被告带上来。”她说，声调不高，但声音很大。别西卜的语言里很少有重音，也许是因为一切都值得强调，也许是因为从来都没有什么是真正重要的。但无论事实究竟如何，她做的总是对的。在这里就应该这样说话。他们今天就是要审判这件事，关于一个恶魔究竟应该怎样说话。  
于是克鲁利被带上来。在这里他应该被叫做被告，就像他在这里不应该被叫做哈斯塔。那他应该叫什么呢？那扇门给了每个人一个身份:别西卜是法官，利古尔和大衮是检察官，而他只是站在这里。那扇门瞥了他一眼，仿佛他只是关门时带过的一阵流动的空气。克鲁利被带进这扇门，依然是克鲁利。他也依然是哈斯塔。那副墨镜已经被拿走，而他的走路姿势依然像是戴着墨镜，像很多东西，但不像个囚犯，不像个被押解到庭下接受审判的罪人。他走在前面，一个衣着大致规整的恶魔掐着他的手臂，在推搡和追赶间保持着岌岌可危的距离。哈斯塔盯着那些手指，感觉心里像打翻了一瓶黑色的酸液。  
“嗨。”克鲁利说，双手绑在身后，语气让哈斯塔觉得他依然像平时一样做着让人眼花缭乱的手势。克鲁利会用那个人类的花俏字眼——“戏剧性的”。哈斯塔没有见过所谓的戏剧，但他知道戏剧是怎么回事。戏剧就是把一个捏造的幻影效仿出来，是人类可悲的自我开解，那些希腊疯子最终只能在地狱里永远地上演自己写不出的悲剧。这个词在这里没有意义，就像克鲁利的那些手势，像他的墨镜。所以它们被禁止了。  
“你最好不要反抗，克蠕戾。”利古尔说。  
是克鲁利。哈斯塔在心里说，感觉到那几个音节正在他的脑海里吹着气。克——鲁——利。“是克鲁利。”克鲁利说，“我改名字了，那个名字不适合我。”  
“够了。”别西卜的声音嗡嗡作响。“我们有理由相信，你在过去的一段时间里和一个天使有密切来往。希望你能给出一个合理的解释。”大衮接了下去:“这是上面的意思。背叛是不能被容忍的。”  
“哦。”克鲁利说。  
已经足够了。对话结束得很快，但哈斯塔不想再继续听下去。他斜靠着墙，把自己的姿态埋在阴影里。铁栏外的人很多——非常多。几乎整个地狱都被挤在小小的窗口前面。别西卜在说话，然后是利古尔，最后是克鲁利，短短的几个词。庭审的重心回到别西卜，听起来愤怒而不堪。克鲁利又说话了，很长的一句，像引线一样一个字一个字地向人群烧过去。哈斯塔用手指按了按黏糊糊的墙壁，忽然想到那个小窗口也许下一秒就会裂开，也许不会。  
“看来你不需要为自己辩护了。”别西卜说。  
不需要了。克鲁利说，也许只有哈斯塔听到了。他常常听到克鲁利说话，在他的脑海里大声地嘲弄着，而克鲁利本人正在别处。他在这里，他的语言在哈斯塔的脑海里，这还是头一遭。  
不要再说话了。哈斯塔抱住脑袋——也许同样只有他自己听到。别西卜拍拍手，这的确发生了，确切发生的事情把哈斯塔拉回现实里。现实变了个样子。曾经是法庭的空间中堆满刑具，几乎让角落里的阴影满溢出来。窗外的人群把手伸进栏杆，在空气里狂热地抠挖着，希望在这场行刑中分一杯羹。克鲁利在阴影和狂热的边缘冷笑着:“看来你们读过那几篇宗教审判所的报告了。”看上去甚至真的有些高兴。  
“我要出去了。”哈斯塔听见自己说，知道接下来即将发生什么，也知道这些即将发生的事情不会有什么意义。那扇门在他身后关上。他靠在门上，因为再次被获准成为哈斯塔而感到轻松，但并不高兴。有一整个现实正在他的后背紧贴着的空间里发生，中间只隔着一块门板，声音由物质的堆砌里传出来。他可以剥夺自己的听力，连同感知也一起抽离出去。但现实依然在那里，他仿佛被现实灼痛一般逃离那扇门板，撞在对面的墙上，而门板依然在那里。可他还能逃向哪里呢？  
门板打开了。门是供人出入的。于是人群涌进去。他和人群一起涌进去，像一条在漩涡里打转的鱼，几乎摔倒在杂乱无章的脚步里。房间已经被清空，法庭和行刑室都不复存在。克鲁利侧躺在地上，被扔在那里，衬衫上斑驳的血迹像冒着热气的肉挂在钩子上供人竞拍——地狱没有法律，所谓的法庭不过是官僚主义和群体暴力的衍生，而全部的判决只有两种:死亡，或者死亡之外的一切。  
那扇门响了一下。法官和检察官已经离开，因为这里不再是法庭。行刑官也已经离开，但这里依然是刑场，判决和受刑者都摆在这里，在狂热散去之前永远不会有个尽头。他可真美，不是吗?哈斯塔想，听着燥热在冰冷的空间里慢慢沉寂下去。你们都看到了。可你们什么都没看到。你们离得太近了。  
——他也离得太近了。他应该像逃离那扇门一样离开，和利古尔在一起，和利古尔一样冷酷无情。可他依然在这里，依然看得清清楚楚。克鲁利从被创造时就像金星一样耀眼，而人人都想把金星从夜幕里拉下来。“不要再发光了。”他们说，说了整整五千年。现在金星落下来了，近了，像一只死去的鸟一样躺在他们脚边。他们却觉得黑暗正粘在自己破败的衣摆上，觉得这一切都是金星的错。  
整整五千年。还会继续下去。  
他们围过去，把哈斯塔隔在外面，挤到墙边。“别挡道。”他们说。过去，或者离开——总比在这儿强，他想，感觉有什么东西正在紧紧地抓着他的脚踝。他知道他们会对克鲁利做什么，知道自己并不想加入这一切，因为他不需要。他比他们好。但他留下了，像一张撕烂的海报一样贴在墙上。一部分意识捂住眼睛，另一部分从指缝里偷偷窥视，还有一部分尖叫着想把眼珠挖出来。  
快点开始吧。一个他说。另一个他说，停下来，快停下来。  
只有一个如愿。但至少还有一个如愿。布料撕碎的声音从人群的缝隙里向他刺过来。欢呼和嘘声在空气里爆裂开，像铁片刮过大理石。人在感到疼痛之后的一段时间里会感到愤恨，希望所有人的神经里都正在流窜着更加严重的痛苦。而如果你被地狱火烧过的话，这段时间可以持续到永恒。  
他看不到。一切都被人群隔在几米之外，隔在一层狂热的幕墙对面。但他几乎看得到一切:布料撕碎的声音意味着那具躯体正在被剥离出来——男性的躯体裸露着，瘦骨嶙峋，美得让人几欲作呕。他们喜欢这样，哈斯塔知道。这就是他们想要的。他们想征服他，像征服一把尖刀。他的听觉替他审视一切，思维把现实转换成可理解的事物:他没有参与过这样的场合，因为他不需要，欢愉和快感都和他无关。因为他比他们好。但他曾经撕碎蝴蝶，玷污一朵花。那朵花叫什么？他问自己，然后告诉自己不需要知道。他的职责就是看到这朵花，然后玷污它，伤害它，碾碎它。他永远都不会对一朵花产生欲望和迷恋。  
所以他并不是最可悲的。他只是留下来，审视这一切。那些器官裸露在空气里，像那些赤裸裸的眼神——它们指向克鲁利，无时无刻地追随着他，钉在他的大腿和臀部上，钉在他领口的阴影上，钉在那副墨镜和讥笑上，整整五千年。恶魔不需要繁殖，而他们的群体总是在壮大。那只是一个没有功能的器官，巨大而丑陋。哈斯塔不再看他们。他们都是野兽，是动物。我比他们好。  
他看向克鲁利，不明白自己之前为什么看不到他。他总是能看到克鲁利。有的时候是一只手，有的时候是一绺头发，有的时候是一条光洁的腿，像溺水一样远远地伸出去，带着血痕，然后又沉没进人群里。那副面孔向他转过来，美得像一幅画，没有什么表情。克鲁利在看向他的时候总是没有什么表情。那时候他们一起从上面掉下来，几乎前后脚。他栽下来，而克鲁利在下落，像一片羽毛的流星，头发和燃烧的翅膀纠缠成一道刺目的尾焰。他看到了，几乎想朝克鲁利大喊大叫。但他只是躲在那里，看着克鲁利把自己从硫磺池里捞起来，对着这个事实耸了耸肩，没什么表情，然后又一头扎进了那个园子里。  
他见过克鲁利微笑。他见过。他和那个天使在一起，脸上露出哈斯塔从未见过的神情。这就是为什么今天会有这场庭审，这就是为什么他现在躺在那里。那个恶魔因为一个微笑被架上被告席。“因为爱。”克鲁利说——爱。“因为我爱他，他也爱我。”他说，声音像一场沉静的飓风。恶魔不应该会爱。他们可以狂热，痴迷，但不是爱。他们为这个字眼倒吸一口凉气，像看到一个自戮的疯子。  
“我要求解释。”别西卜说，声音焦躁而迷茫。  
哈斯塔把克鲁利的回答从记忆里挖出来，像拈起一块浸满了血的绸缎:“你们不懂。”他说，在哈斯塔的脑海里嘲弄着。“可怜虫，你们不懂。你们要是懂也就不会还被困在这个鬼地方了。”  
于是他逃走了，在自己面前使劲地关上一扇门。爱对他太陌生了。那是创世之初的遥远记忆，几乎像个错觉。它像身体深处的弹片一样被遗忘，然后在一个雨夜忽然苏醒，在心脏旁边颤抖着刺痛。他们都忘了。可他还记得，克鲁利还记得。他的心还没有死。哈斯塔靠在门板上，几乎想呕吐，把那颗扭紧的，皱缩成一团的心从爱的旁边呕吐出来。  
不是这样的。不是这样的。  
他几乎想冲上去。克鲁利就在那儿，醒着，意识像一根针，在黑暗里尖锐地闪闪发光。他想揪着他的领口对他大叫，从硫磺池里向他大叫。太平庸了。他想说。他是克鲁利。他躺在地上也像是把他们都踩在脚下。被压在身下也依然在睥睨所有人——他的领口已经不在了。哈斯塔在想象中茫然地松开手，后退两步，然后扑上去，尖叫着用指甲掐进克鲁利的血肉。淤血在他的指尖下蔓生出来。他在想象中喘着粗气，感到一阵酸涩的满足。那就这样做。走上去挤压他，撕碎他。  
他走上去，忘记了惊讶于一切如此简单。也许一切本来就应该这样简单。他伸出手，昏暗的光线和血污让他的手看上去不是很脏。他的身边还有很多双手。他不是很脏。克鲁利似乎睡着，平静得像一座不被允许的神像。那就睡下去吧。  
“哈斯塔。”克鲁利说。  
他说哈斯塔。他对自己说，有什么东西在意识深处碎成了很多片。克鲁利总是把他名字中间的那个S念得特别重、长，像蛇吐信时的嘶鸣声，“带着一种绝非凡物的优雅”。他的声音虚弱无力，几乎从生命深处挤出来，那双金色的眼睛却亮得吓人。这个名字被念得非常清楚。“你们真的没什么花样。”他说，在哈斯塔的脑海里嘲弄着。那双手模糊成很多影子。每一个影子都带着脏污，几乎在腐烂。  
——“你们”。  
“你们”。他说，然后又说了一遍，感觉血正在涌上头顶。“不是我。”他大叫着，趔趄地后退，直到撞上墙壁。“不是我。”  
“别挡道。”他们说。  
他想象过——想象过很多次。他知道人类在这时会怎样，那些尖叫，哭喊和哀告是地狱最青睐的宴飨。可是没有。血顺着那双修长的腿流下来，刺目地滴在地上，让人惊讶于恶魔可以流出这样鲜红的血。基督在十字架上都忍不住痛呼，而克鲁利一声不吭，几乎不在呼吸。那些肢体抽搐，痉挛，看上去却并不痛苦。克鲁利几乎在狞笑，金色漫开，像水滴一样放大，直到昏死过去。那双眼睛扫过哈斯塔，也许从来都没有看到他。而哈斯塔在他的眼神中悚栗。他靠在墙上，双膝委顿，几乎要跪下去，一股热流冲向小腹末端。  
该死的黑眼珠。他想，死死地抠着墙面上的凸起。意识到自己连咒骂都不像克鲁利那样富于腔调。  
狂热还在继续，蔓生得更加肆无忌惮。他们抓着那捧红头发，把肉体往肉体上撞，像长剑捅进血肉，受刑者被折成可怕的形状。哈斯塔不知道这究竟正不正常。克鲁利是条蛇，或者也许已经有什么东西断了，碎了，死在那具躯体里。这一切都不正常。那具躯体也许只是一个空壳。他蹲在角落，手指抠进脸上的皮肤里，几乎像呕出灵魂一样在意识深处尖叫。有什么东西正在他的躯体里痉挛着，像砸铁砧一样捶打着他的神经。他做不到。他做不到。这就像在奸淫他自己——他宁可被压在那里奸淫的是自己。可没人会想奸淫他。他会被扔在这里，像一片垃圾，或者直接被拖去喂狗——快停下，快停下。  
快停下。  
他们停下来，散开。哈斯塔瘫在地上，后背靠着冰冷的墙壁。嗡嗡作响的理智和耳鸣一起冷却下来。利古尔在说话。上面的意思。他说。惩罚结束了。暂做观察。送他回去。还有用。没人干的比他更好。  
他被放过了。  
他被塞回旧的躯体里，扔进一堆泥泞。雷雨的午夜几乎让哈斯塔高兴起来。他蹲在一个墓碑后面，教堂就在旁边，一钵圣水就可以把自己和克鲁利熔在一起——太晚了。那个天使来了。哈斯塔不知道他究竟是怎么找到这里的。那个天使扑过来，跪在泥泞里，抱着浑身血污的恶魔哭泣。然后微笑，像亲吻十字架一样亲吻他。雨幕把哈斯塔和他们隔开。天总会放晴，阳光回收积水，大地上好像什么都没有发生。  
他很快就会再次见到克鲁利。他在午夜戴着墨镜，走路像在跳一支荒诞而和谐的舞蹈。哈斯塔尝试过——他尝试过，在没人的角落像克鲁利那样走路。然后扑倒在地上，喉头哽咽，几乎想要呕吐。  
“嗨。”克鲁利说。  
他没有什么表情，好像一切都从来没有发生过。整个夜幕里只有他有颜色，红色层层叠叠，像哈斯塔撕碎的那朵不知名的花。  
“吾等齐聚于此。”利古尔说，“必当细数今日恶行。”  
一阵耳鸣摄住了哈斯塔。他无法听见克鲁利在说什么——克鲁利正在他的脑海里嘲弄着。那条蛇在棘刺和尖刀上跳舞，走着所有人都不敢走甚至想不到的路，大笑着对在昏聩中随波逐流的人们竖起中指，满身的伤口都是圣痕——那朵花对他大叫:玫瑰，玫瑰，玫瑰。他站在地狱的大门前，一阵风从地底的深处吹过来，腐烂的气味让哈斯塔觉得自己像片垃圾，也许下一秒就会被风卷走。他曾经撕碎玫瑰，像蝼蚁冲撞高山，凡人诅咒一颗遥远的星球。每一阵风都在呼啸。它们在他的耳边无休止地低语——承认吧，他从来都不属于这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 自我投射的发泄产物。人物属于原作疯批和变态属于我。向蛆叔道歉。对不起我很爱您真的orz


End file.
